Bottom Alpha
by wolfman32
Summary: A new wolf has entered the pack and he has a goal set in mind. The starting point of this goal, Eve. Mother of Kate and Lilly and wife of the pack leader Winston. Edge knew once he had her every other female would be putty in his paws.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hi there, it's been a long while since I've written a story here. This story takes place a few months after the end of the first movie and is something I thought up. Enjoy.**_

* * *

Winston could only watched as the male in front of him held his wife's head between his legs. He could hear his wife slobber over the male's much larger red shaft. His own smaller pole throbbed with some pre at the tip. He couldn't deny that this was a turn on. The male in front of him smirked as he stared at Winston. "She's really loving this isn't she? First time she's seen a real male huh?" He asked as Eve continued to bob her head across the head of his throbbing meat.

Winston didn't answer as he continued to watch. Soon Eve slowly pulled her head up with drool connected to the large male's shaft. "Mmm your much bigger, Winston could never compare to you Edge." She praised before going back down and began to slowly lick the pre that dribbled from the tip. Edge smirked and sneered at Winston. "You may be the alpha of this pack but I'm the top male here. Every bitch belongs to me. I've turned your mate into quite the little slut." He gloated.

Winston knew that he had no power to stop this male from taking his wife. He could only watch as his wife praised this male like a god. "You're right Edge. I have no way to stop you..." Edge chuckled and raised his right eyebrow. "By the looks of that red rocket you have your enjoying this. You love to see your wife drool over another male. Don't worry Winston, she'll never have to be disapointed in sex ever again with me. You on the other paw are never allowed to touch her unless I say so, understand?" He growled before grabbed Eve's head signalling her to open wide before engulfing his length once more.

Winston nodded slowly. "I understand..." He had accepted this the day Edge had entered the pack two months ago. On that day every female in the pack admired this well built male and his impressive package. Three days after introducing his wife to Edge he found her pinned under Edge howling as he drilled her. He himself could only watch as this male dominated his wife and filled her with his seed.

Edge moaned happily before pulling Eve's head up. "Turn around bitch, time for me to knock you up." He chuckled. Eve purred as she turned and lowered her front end. She pulled her tail to the side as the scent of her heat filled the den making both males shiver as their instincts kicked in. Only one male acted on this as Edge mounted Eve pulling her hips up against his as he sank his large red shaft into her slit. Both wolves moaned as the warmth and size of his wolfhood made Eve tremble as if it were her first time all over again. As Edge began to rock his hips against her grinding his shaft along her g spot he looked over to see Winston watch in envy.

"Watch her face Winston, that's the face of a female who has found pleasure at last. I'll bet she's never made that face with you." He gloated. Winston had to agree as he watched Eve pant and squeal under this male. Eve on her end could never be happier as she was filled to the brim with pleasure. She had never felt this with Winston, she was so happy he could see how a real male fucked a female. There was no doubt that she loved Edge. She loved the power he had and the dominance he emitted.

Edge himself growled with each thrust. Before this he thought Eve would be saggy and unable to bring any pleasure to him like so many other females. He was so glad he was wrong about her. He couldn't remember the last time he fucked such a hot milf. She was sending him to new heights of pleasure as he began to speed up his thrusts. His balls churned heavily as they were preparing the seed that would fire into this bitch knocking her up with his pups.

Winston sat and watched as he could not take his eyes away from this act of pure lust. He always thought he was enough for Eve, that she was so happy to be his mate. When his daughters were born he was so happy to have Eve as his mate. Now for some reason he was gaining a new pleasure just by watching this male fuck the love of his life. He was happy she was finally able to be pleasured by such a large male.

Eve groaned as her walls squeezed around Edge's meat. "Oh Edge! Love I'm gonna cum! Please knot and cum with me!" She howled as her whole body shook. Edge gave a mighty thrust and howled as his knot locked him inside and fired his burning hot seed into Eve's waiting womb. Eve herself cried out in pleasure as she milked his shaft and came spraying his crotch with seed. Slowly she collasped pulling Edge on top of her as both wolves panted from the pleasure hight they just reached.

Winston himself could only wish he were able to feel that pleasure. At this point his red throbbing meat only brought him discomfort. Edge looked up and smirked. "Winston, you are going to raise my pups for me. They may call you dad but you'll always know that those brats are mine. This bitch belongs to me." He explained and rocked his hips against Eve making her gasp and whimper in pleasure. "You are to never touch Eve unless I say so. You may act like the caring mate but I'm the only one who can fuck her."

Eve purred at this show of dominance. "Oh Edge, I've never been so happy...I love you." She leaned up and licked the bottom of his chin. Edge smirked as he awaited his knot to deflate. Once it did he pulled out leaving Eve's slit gaping and leaking his seed. He sat down with his legs wide open showing his still rock hard meat which was surrounded by the juices of Eve's orgasm and his own.

"Winston, get over here and clean me up. I've got more bitches to meet and breed." He gloated. Winston quietly obeyed and walked over. He leaned down and began to slowly lick Edge's fur clean trying to keep away from the red glowing meat towering over his head. Edge growled dominantly as he grabbed Winston by the head and pushed his hot shaft against his cheek. "That too. I need to make sure I'm clean and ready." Winston closed his eyes tightly before slowly running his tongue up this other male's shaft.

He could taste the sweet juices of Eve mixed in with the saltiness of this male's cum. He found this intriguing and continued to lick the shaft clean. Once it was finished he didn't stop and continued to lick this male's proud meat. "Mm maybe I can have some fun with you too." Edge growled before pushing Winston away. "Not right now though. My cum is meant to knock some bitches up." He chuckled and stood heading for the den opening. "Maybe after I knock those two daughter's of yours up I'll come back and show you what it's like to be a bitch. Till then you can clean Eve up but do not in anyway try to mate with her." He warned before walking out to the rest of the pack territories to the female's awaiting to carry his pups.

Winston crawled over and began to lick Eve clean. He enjoyed tasting Edge's cum mixed with Eve's before crawling next to her to cuddle. He knew that this was the beginning of a new life for the pack. He was hoping that he could make Edge happy with this life. He closed his eyes and fell fast asleep next to his cum filled and probably pregnant mate.

* * *

 _ **I hope you enjoyed it. This was something that just tumbled around in my head for a while. Please give me an honest review and if enough readers like it I'll add more chapters later on.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**CH 2**

As Edge walked through the territory, his brown fur mixing with the trunks of the trees, he could only imagine which female he would have next. There were many to choose from, he could go for Eve's own daughters Kate and Lilly, they were very beautiful and had the perfect bodies for his pups. As he imagined what he would have them do he didn't notice the soft singing of a female close by.

Reba was picking berries happily as she didn't notice Edge walk into the clearing behind her. Once he saw her he smiled and slowly stalked over. He had heard things that Reba was in a female on female relationship with Janice, he'd soon enough change that. As he got closer he could already smell her heat coming off her backside. "Well hello there," He said slyly behind Reba. She jumped and spun around surprised that he had snuck up on her.

"Oh hello," She told him. "I haven't seen you since you arrived in the pack, has everything been okay?" She asked as she wanted to make sure he was happy here.

Edge nodded as he looked over her slim brown body. "Oh yeah everything's great, I've just been enjoying the company of Winston and Eve." He smiled.

Reba smiled glad to hear that. "Well that's good, have you found yourself a den yet?" She asked looking into his bright blue eyes and starting to get mesmerized by them.

"That I have not." He made a show of sadness. "Its been hard but I don't think a lot of wolves here like me." He told her as he lowered his head.

Reba felt hurt that so many wolves wouldn't give him a chance. "Oh don't worry Edge, just give them a chance. They'll come to like you eventually." She told him and nuzzled his brown furred cheek. Edge smiled and looked at her. "Why can't more wolves be like you Reba? Your just so kind to me and you barely know me...I wish I could pay back this kindnes..." He told her as he then reached out and hugged her.

Reba blushed at this sudden show of affection but then smiled and hugged him back. "Your welcome Edge, and don't worry there are. Theres always wolves out there to give a stranger a chance. Besides maybe you'll find the one just right for you." She giggled.

Edge smiled and looked her in the eye. "I think I have..." He whispered then leaned forward and kissed her deeply. Reba gasped and tried to pull away but Edge held her close against him forcing her into the kiss. Soon she began to calm down and opened her muzzle for him to thrust his tongue in and pin her own tongue down. Reba moaned softly as she was slowly pushed down onto her back and was kissed by this male.

Edge smiled happily. 'This'll be easier then I thought.' He thought to himself. He slowly pulled back from the kiss with a string of drool connecting their muzzles. Reba panted a bit out of breath before her eyes widened. "Edge! I'm sorry I can't do this!" She quickly said and tried to get up. "I'm already with someone I can't be with you too!" She began to panic until he sroked her cheek.

"Reba please...from the moment I saw you I loved you..." He whispered. "You said it yourself, give me a chance to show you how happy I can make you." He then leaned down and kissed her again. Reba moaned softly into the kiss as she began to fall for his lie and soon was wrapping her paws around his neck to hold him in the kiss.

"Oh Edge...I've never felt this way before...I love you too...please, make me your mate. I want your pups and I want you." She moaned. Edge smiled and slowly began to lick her neck and nibble it gently. He had her right where he wanted her. Reba moaned softy as Edge began to lick down her body. Once he got to her two rows of nipples he gently sucked each one till they were all hard and erected. Reba moaned out as all eight teats were very sensitive now.

Edge smirked then slowly stroked them as he looked down at her. "Reba...your so...beautiful..." He whispered. Reba blushed as she looked up at the handsome brown furred male. "Edge...please...I've only got a week of my heat...don't make me wait too long..."

Edge smiled as he moved down her body. "Shh, just relax my love, let your Edge take care of you." He whispered and then as he arrived at her heated and puffed slit he gave it a slow long lick. It tasted faintly of the many berries she was always eating and he enjoyed it greatly. Reba moaned softly as she felt his tongue touch her slit. She had never felt anothet tongue other then hers or Janice's. This felt magical as she reached down and stroked her stomach.

"Oh Reba, you taste so good..." He whispered and licked slowly again. Reba only whimpered as a response as she felt her body heating up. Edge smirked as his plan was going along flawlessly. He licked her some more as he began to focus on the little nub of her clit. Reba only panted and whimpered as she curled her toes tightly. Soon her pussy glistened with arousal and Edge's salivia. Edge slowly stood and walked above her. "Are you ready my love?" he asked as his large 10 inch shaft waved over her slit.

Reba nodded slowly. "yes... please do it..." She panted. She spread her legs wide as she awaited his penetration.

Edge slowly lowered his hips until his red tip was right against her slit. "mmm, then I'm yours." He whispered before thrusting forward and spearing her on his shaft. Reba moaned and yelped as her walls squeezed around the invader hugging him tight. Edge began slow thrust in and out of her. He grits his teeth as she much tigther then Eve. He was going to enjoy her a lot more then that old bitch.

"Edge...yes...your so big..." Reba panted as she pushed against him. "Please Edge, I need this...don't hold back..." She moans. Edge nodded then slowlly pulled back before slamming back into her hard his tip plowing against her cervix. Reba moaned and held him tightly as her slit pulled at his shaft. "Oh yes...yes..." She panted.

Edge smiled as he began to give long fast thrusts. His large balls filled with seed smacked against her tail hole. He growled out softly as he mated with her. Reba panted and held hm tightly as her passage began to get wetter. This made it easier for Edge to thrust in and out of her. He growled softly as he kissed her passionatly. He could already feel his release coming close. He grabbed her hips and began to try and force his 1 inch wide knot into her. Reba moaned and tried to push her slit up against the knot to pull it in. She wanted all of him inside her before he came.

Edge pulled back and growled a bit. "Mmm Reba...I'm about to knot you and breed you..." He panted as he finally with a thrust forced it into her. Reba howled out loudly as she came quickly. "Yes! Yes I wanna be your breeding bitch! Please Edge, fill me with puppies!" She howled. Edge howled out as he thrusted one more time and fired his seed into her. He filled her up with enough seed to bloat her stomach up to look like she was carrying a half a litter of pups.

Reba moaned and panted out as she felt his seed enter her and expand her stomach. Already she was in the afterglow with her tongue hanging out of her muzzle and her eyes rolled back. Edge panted as he finished pumping his seed into her already impregnating her. "mmm that felt great Reba..." He smiled. He cocked his leg over her back and turned till they were in the tied position with their butts pressed together.

Suddenly there was a scream as both wolves quickly looked to see a white female glaring at them. "Reba how could you?!" She screamed and ran over. Reba's eyes widened quickly. "Janice! Please wait I-" She only flattened her ears and lowered her ears as her mate began to yell at her.

"How could you do this to me?! You cheated on me!" Janice screamed at Reba. Reba could only cry as she lowered her face to the ground.

Edge could watch as Janice suddenly turned to him glaring daggars. "And you! You made her fuck didn't you?! You just couldn't accept a female being with another female!" She growled.

Edge just calmly smiled as he felt his knot deflate and he pulled out of Reba with a pop. "Listen Janice, babe, I have no problem with females being in a happy relationship together. What I do have a problem with however is one female not taking care of her mate in such a stressful time" He walked over to Janice closely. "You see, I was only trying to help Reba with her heat, come I'll show you." He told her and gently took her paw. Janice tried to resist but couldn't as Edge pulled her over to Reba's still raised backside with his cum dripping from her slit.

"Now I want you to stick your nose in real close and take a deep whiff." He said. Janice glared at him but slowly did so. "No no you need a deeper sniff." He said and pushed her nose against Reba's slit. Reba yipped and moaned softly as she was very sensitive and the cold nose sent a jolt of electricity through her. Janice blushed brightly as she did smell Reba's scent but also the musk of Edge's cum. She tried to pull away but Edge had his paw on the back of her head holding her there. "No. I want you to smell the puppies I've just put inside Reba." He ordered.

Janice whined and tried to pull back but still coudn't move. Slowly as she breathed in through her nose she began to inhale his musk even more causing her to get wet. "You see Janice, my own mother and sister were in a female on female relationship." Edge whispered into her ear as his tail slowly traced up her right hind leg. "Oh but they did let me join in and it was amazing. They would sometime's even fight over who got to get my cock inside them first, but in the end they still enjoyed tongue fucking one another while I pounded away at one of them at a time." He growled softly. Janice's eyes widened as she listened to his confession of incest. At the same time she feel feel his tail tracing closer to her own slit and shivered. She could also feel her slit getting wet with arousal.

"Go on, I know you want a taste." He whispered to her. Janice slowly opened her muzzle and licked some of the cum off Reba's slit making her yip some more.

Janice blushed as she tasted a mixture of Reba's sweet juices with Edge's musky cum. She enjoyed the taste so much she began to lick even more. Reba moaned as she felt her mate's tongue touch her slit once again. She enjoyed this the most as she could feel Janice's tongue act like a scoop and scoop Edge's cum out of her. Janice purred as she could feel Edge take his paw off her head but she stayed where she was as she continued to eat her mate out. Already Edge was now stroking her slit with his tail.

He smirked as he could feel how wet she had gotten and slowly moved back. He slowly licked her side making the fur glisten with his salivia. "Mmm your just as beautiful as she is." He told her as his tail poked inside her slit making her moan into Reba's slit.

Reba purred and pushed her backside back against Janice's licks. "Oh yes...Jani...oh baby..." She moans as peeks back at her. At that moment she see's Edge duck his head under Janice's tail and lick her slit making her moan as she felt her mate moan into her slit. She lowered her front end raising her back end even more. Janice continued to eat her out as she could feel Edge's tongue dig into her making her feel even hotter. Suddenly she felt a weight on her back and peeked back to see Edge climbing on top of her.

Edge grinned and nibbled her neck softly. "Don't worry, I'll be gentle with you too." He told her as he rubbed the tip of his cock on her slit once more. Janice shivered and moaned as she nibbled Reba's slit knowing how much she loved that. Reba yipped and whined in pleasure. Edge took this moment to slowly slide the tip of his penis into Janice's virgin slit. He got a quarter of the way in before he felt her barrier. "This is going to hurt." He warned before grabbing her hips and pulling her back onto his shaft causing him to rip through her hymen.

Janice cried out in pain and whimpered. "Ah! Fuck you bastard!" She whimpered. She was about to say more before she felt a pair of lips on hers. She opened her eyes to see Reba kissing her deeply. Slowly Reba pulled back and licked Janice's cheek. "Don't worry, the pain will be gone soon." She told her. "Then it'll feel amazing Jani, don't worry my love." She then looked behind Janice and nodded to Edge who began to gently thrust in and out using only half of his shaft.

Soon after a few moments of pain Janice began to moan in pleasure. "oh..Edge..." She said softly as she never felt anything like this. She had always just had Reba's tongue or her own on her slit but this felt even better. Edge could only growl softly. 'She's even tighter then Reba...fuck this bitch is gonna be a good slut for me.' He thought to himself as he humped her gently.

Janice yipped softly each time and then smiled at Reba. "mmm oh Reba I forgive you...this feels so amazing..." She tells her. Reba smiled then lays on her back. "Well hon I still love that tongue of yours." She giggles. Janice grins and slowly begins to lick her girlfriend's slit. Reba moans softly and watches as Edge fucks her mate slowly.

Edge smiled. "mmm girls, you are so hot both of you...and I'm sure you'd love to be the mothers of my pups huh?" He asked knowing he had them in his paws now. Both bitches moaned and nodded. "Good. Because Janice your going to get them soon enough." He tells her then began to push the rest of his long meat stick into her making her moan and cry out in pleasure. Reba moaned and panted as she held Janice's head against her slit

"Yes my love...deeper please..." She yipped as she felt Janice's tongue slide over her g spot. Janice tasted her mate's love juices and sucked them up greedily causing her to get even wetter as Edge began to thrust faster. She whimpered and moaned softly. "Oh yes!"

Edge groaned softly as he felt his knot grow once more ready to knock up another bitch. "Mmm Janice I'm about to cum..." Janice moaned and pressed back wanting his knot. "Oh I want your puppies Edge! Give me puppies so me and Reba can be pregnant together!"

Edge howled out in pleasure as he forced his knot into her and fired his puppy making cum into her womb. "Mmm yes! Both of you are my bitches aren't you?!" He growled in lust and dominance. Both females cried out as they reached their own climaxes as they agreed to be his bitches. As Edge finished cumming inside Janice he turned into the tying position and smirked. "Mmm that was great girls. Don't worry, I won't forget you. You'll be part of a grand collection." He chuckled softly. Both girls were too deep in euphoria to understand everything he said but agreed to every word.

Soon he pulled out and turned to them. "Now girls face me and lay down." He ordered. They did as he said and did not argue as he raised his leg and began to piss on them. He marked them as his. His scent told any other male that death awaited them if they came near these females. Both girls only laid and took it. Once it was over they kissed each other and began to lick one another clean leaving Edge's scent marking on them. Edge only grinned and turned away as he headed off to find his next bitch.


End file.
